


Absolute Beginner

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Community: hp_goldenage, Ficlet, Getting Together, M/M, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Absolute Beginner

Harry didn't know what to expect going into a gay bar for the first time but was relieved when he walked in and it seemed like a regular pub.

Only most of the patrons were men.

Young, fit men. 

While fifty-three wasn't significant in the Wizarding World, he felt unaccountably old. 

Harry watched as a good-looking bloke walked by carrying two pints back to his waiting partner. 

Might as well have a drink, he thought to himself. Then he'd decide whether to just head home for the night. 

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked when Harry sidled up to the bar.

"Ale, thanks." 

"Harry?"

He'd hoped it would take more than five minutes to be recognised. He took a deep breath before turning toward the voice.

"Neville?" He sighed in relief. "Am I ever glad to see you." He pulled out the barstool next to him. "What are you drinking?"

"A pint, please," Neville said to the bartender. "First time here, Harry?"

"Now that it's old news that I'm queer, I thought I'd—" Harry stopped himself and sagged. "I don't know what I'm doing. Is there some sort of code I need to know?" he said, laughing.

"You'll figure it out." Neville took a sip of his ale and looking at Harry as if... no, that wasn't possible. 

Was it?

"Neville?" Harry's throat was suddenly dry. He'd never thought about Neville like that, like he was thinking about him now. Then again, he'd been trying not to think about any man that way. "Yeah?"

Neville gave him a soft smile and a half-shrug. "You game?"

Harry stared for a moment, still stunned by the turn of events, then grinned as he slid off the barstool, holding out a hand. "Yeah, I am." 

Neville took it, beaming. "Let's go."


End file.
